1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a flywheel device and more particularly to a flywheel device having a seal.
2. Description of the Prior Art
German reference DE 36 30 398 A1 discloses a flywheel mass device with two flywheels that can be turned relative to one another. A center disk that acts as a moment transmitter is arranged between the flywheels. Torsional damping devices are accommodated on the center disk. The center disk runs in a grease chamber, which is encompassed by the first flywheel and a cover plate attached to the first flywheel, and is filled with a viscous medium. In the area of its radially inner end, one side of the cover plate rests under axial prestress on a seal, so that the viscous medium is prevented from escaping from the grease chamber.
Because the cover plate rests on the seal with axial prestress, the relative movement of the two flywheels regularly causes friction on the cover plate and the seal. As a result, the seal wears down rapidly. Once a certain level of wear occurs, the seal can no longer properly perform its function. If the seal is not changed in a timely manner, the escape of viscous medium from the grease chamber is unavoidable.